


"This Bleeding Love"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Creepy Fluff, Dark fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Stabbing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dark and creepy, doting! levi, its either really fluffy or really violent no inbetween, this is confusing at first, trigger warning??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pause of breath. An eerie chuckle. The flicker of passion. A flash of shinning silver. A splash of beauty. The essence of life.<br/>Poor guy never saw it coming.<br/>The only thing was..<br/>He did.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>{HIATUS}</strong> (cuz it's my fave fic probably, one day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what im doing.  
> But this idea came up so i'm doing it. (a side thing)  
> Just read and you'll find out what its about i wont fully tag yet.  
> may or may not contain errors!  
> (ew- this dialogue is ugh)  
> hope you guys like it! -

 

 

Peaceful silence lays it's transparent weight about the surface of surrendered matter. A faint hue of flames trickles in from the window and licks warm colors into the room.The cool, gentle breeze of dawn gently nudges the curtains to flap slowly and ghostly, like rolling waves of the sea. Minuscule flickers of life float and dance about quietly in the bedroom, only to be revealed by the vague slants of sunlight. Time passes by at it's consistent rate, raising the light to soon paint most of the chamber a mellow golden.

A yellowish beam settles itself on the pale complexion of a young male, the brightness and warmth stirring him awake. He shifts slightly in his position, humming a soft noise of disturbance before opening his eyes. Swirling pools of sapphire steel flutter open gradually as dark lashes lightly pat his flesh with every sleepy blink. The slight bruising beneath his eyes only emphasized the paleness in his skin, as did the strong jet black contrast of his hair.

                The male slowly arose from his spot and sat up, still shaking off the sloth-like effects of slumber. His nails delicately scraped his clean shaven undercut that remained draped by the silkiness of his long bangs. A small yawn elicited from the young raven as he stretched his arms above his head. A chain of cracking joints filled the room briefly until his limbs appeared satisfied with the balance in tension before turning to the sleeping boy beside him. He leaned over, ghosting the boy's smooth, tanned cheek with a feather light touch and tucking away some loose strands of hair from his face. He relished in the male's pleasing features.

                Disheveled chestnut locks peaked in various directions, parting at the middle over his forehead. His lips were slightly parted and full as his long lashes rested elegantly over the top of his cheeks. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest with each calming breath. The boy stirred briefly at the caress, cracking open an eye in a disrupted daze. His bright Caribbean-tinted eyes rolled slightly, halting to settle his hazy gaze on the raven.

"Mmm... Levi?"

                Levi watched his Lover’s eyes, normally lively like roaring ocean waves, were now tranquil and glazed with wishes of more slumber. The spiraling webs of green and turquoise stared back at the sable-haired boy wearily. The youthful male lovingly stroked the boy's untamed hair, cooing sweet whispers in his lover's ear.

"Shhh. Don't mind me. Go back to sleep, Eren."

                Eren hummed a sound of content agreement and nuzzled into Levi's touch. The raven tenderly kissed the brunette’s blushing cheek before lifting himself away. The bright-eyed boy snuggled back under the warmth of the sheets, welcoming the bliss of sleep as Levi silently slipped out of their bedchamber.

\- - 

-

A symphony of high-pitched chirps and coos sounded sometime afterwards as a sign for the young brunette to awaken. Just as Eren arose from his bed, Levi strolled back in, clutching a scorching cup of tea - the way he liked it- and held it with only his fingertips pressing against the smooth rim. It almost appeared as if a fleshy spider had taken possession of the small cup. He sipped at the piping hot beverage gingerly while his lover rubbed away the remainder of fogginess from his eyes.

"Finally decided to get your lazy ass up, huh shitty brat?" Levi voiced affectionately, despite his crude words.

                The boy only offered a small chuckle in retaliation, not offended by the rude phrasing at all.

"Good morning to you too, Levi."

                Eren let out a yawn before twisting and stretching, giving his shoulders a roll. A quick, sharp pop shot through the room and the boy sighed, relaxing himself.

"Did you sleep well?" The inky-haired male asked, gently placing his steaming tea cup on a nightstand beside the bed before approaching the young boy.

"Yes I did actually, thanks for asking. Oh! I also had this weird dream before you woke me up. But get this! When I went back to sleep, it actually continued where it left off! Weird, huh?"

                The brunette let a moment of silence pass as he reached to scratch the softness of his cheek.

"So what about you? How did you slee-"

                Eren was cut off by a low, airy moan followed by an eerie chuckle. It was ominous and ghost-like, enough to send ice cold shivers down his spine and cause his fine hairs to stand on end. He nervously clutched at his arms, attempting to rub away the newly brought Goosebumps. Tentatively, he turned to look at the raven.

"...L-Levi?"

                Levi's shoulders were shaking, his head ducked down and facing the floor. The deep, broken chuckle gradually transacted into something that teetered between escalating cries and shrill laughter. He recoiled, wrapping an arm around his lower abdomen to give himself a form of balance and support as he swayed, his body completely trembling from the vibrations of his hysterics.

"Oh, I slept just fine, amazingly so. I woke up feeling _EVEN better_."

                Levi's head rolled lazily as he drawled on the last two words. He let his head tilt to face Eren's fear stricken eyes dead on, a large grin plastered on his face. It was nothing short of maniacal.

"It's a great morning, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, his eyes widening and animalistic; the icy-cobalt fading out to enhance the flash of molten steel.

                The sunlight that spilled into the room acted as an igniter of sorts when reflected upon Levi's passion-induced, burning spheres; shinning silver gradually seemed to turn into deadly, boiling lava by the second. Eren tensed, holding himself tighter as he quaked in fear and confusion.

"L-Levi? W-what's gotten into you?"

                The sable haired male only guffawed and shook his head.

"Me? What's with that look on your face, Eren? Is that any way to look at your loving boyfriend?" He said, mockingly. "You're so mean sometimes, you know?"

                The young, inky-haired male reached behind his back and slowly brought it back into view, revealing the large butcher knife that was hidden away from Eren's sight.

"I only wanted to make you look pretty."

                He held the gleaming blade up, displaying its threatening sharpness and intimidating size. The sight of the knife was no where near as terrifying as the insanity that shone dangerously in his eyes. All signs of the beautiful blue were gone, leaving the raven's eyes to be lakes of lava pooling over a bare, ashy wasteland. Eren shifted away from Levi's proximity, throwing quick, frantic glances around the room in search of something to defend himself with, lest Levi actually attack him.

"Th-this isn't funny, Levi! Cut it out!" He begged, desperation prominent in his voice. The male's grin only seemed to widen before letting out a creepy giggle.

"Well, if you insist, I will!"

                Levi suddenly changed demeanor, breaking out of his lazy-like behavior and came to life as he practically leapt of Eren. He raised the deadly blade high above his head, intending to stab the brunette’s legs until the boy swiftly dodged the attack and moved his limbs away. The tearing of cloth and fabric scraped at the room's heavy silence as the raven stabbed into the bed sheets.

"Please stop! This is crazy! Think about what you're doing!"

                The psychotic male raised his gaze from the tear in the bed to the frightened brunette. The boy's lip quivered and his voice shook involuntarily.

"I-I don't understand. Just p-please... stop."

                The raven haired youth yanked the blade out, pulling up some of the mattress' inner filling.

"Oh Eren, you hurt me so. You of all people should understand this most of all."

                He spoke in a strangely soft tone, a faint hint of sadness in his voice. He lifted the knife from it's handle and swiped off the clinging fibers, delicately thumbing the tip of the blade. A fine thread of scarlet thickened on the sensitive pad of his thumb, accumulating in the minuscule cut until the liquid began to drip and roll slowly under its own weight.

"You've had this coming, my love. There is no time to think, only… to act!"

                Before Eren could process what was happening, Levi effectively tackled him down, the boy struggling against his firm grip.

"Let go, Levi! Stop this now!" The bright-eyed boy shouted, focusing on prying off his lunatic boyfriend. "Please! Whatever this is about, I'm sure we can talk about it!! Just don't do this!"

                They fought and squirmed, Eren wreathing beneath him as he desperately attempted to avoid the touch of the blade. His efforts however, proved futile as Levi easily overpowered his strength. The brunette’s wrists were bound together by his lover's callus hand, the raven giggling uncontrollably all the while.

"Oh no, Eren. I cannot do so. This is inevitable!" The loony youth breathed, a wisp of wheezing becoming harsh and labored by the moment; his grin appeared to stretch to seemingly impossible widths, nothing unlike a Cheshire cat gone insane.

"I've been _itching_ to do this. It can't be stopped."

                Hot tears began to pool in the brunette’s eyes, threatening to give in and roll down his cheeks. Adrenaline was pumping furiously through his veins, noise ringing in his ears.

"Levi, stop! Please, you can end this now and I won't be mad, I promise. Just please don't, I lo-"

                Eren's words were caught in his throat and replaced by a wet cough. Warm, rich essence dribbled heavily and thickly out of his mouth and down his chin. His eyes widened, pupils dilating as his lips parted open in shock and surprise. Dulling eyes hesitantly move their gaze downwards, settling themselves on a deep crimson spot that slowly spread across the fabric of his shirt.

                About half the blade was plunged deep within his abdomen, the cold metal seemed to burn and singe at his pierced flesh like lava. There was a burst of pain, like  hellish flames, but also nothing at all; Numbness. One of both shock and adrenaline to be strong enough alone. Eren raised his sight to meet Levi's and was met with no signs of regret. It was a satisfied grin, lacking any form of sympathy, but soon became one of greed. The deadly flash in his eyes told he craved more.

"...Lev-"

                Levi harshly pulled out the knife, the blood spurting out like rose petals drifting in the breeze. The liquid orbs dropped and stained the cream colored bed sheets in tiny crimson flicks, forming an imperfect circle in a small radius around the boy's abdomen. Eren jolted at the crude action and coughed, spitting up deep scarlet fluid and clutching the softness of his stomach. Blood was drawn out of the wound, leaking and weaving through the spaces of his fingers at a leisurely pace. The sable haired male watched in amused silence as the thick, watery substance dripped from the soiled tip of the blade and landed on the sheets with a cushioned patter.

"My my, what a pretty color you have there. Green may be your favorite color, but red is a really good look for you." Levi breathed contently, admiring his stab wound. The injured boy made a move to speak, but was intercepted by a disgusting squelch; his unsaid words substituted by a choked cry.

"A little more rouge wouldn't hurt."

                Cries and shrieks synchronized with the squelch of a frenzied blade against organs on repeat like a broken record. Each and every thrust of the knife earned a chain of choppy gasps and sobs. An eerie wisp of the word " _More_ " came as a mantra across Levi's thin lips. They were upturned into an uncomfortable looking grin as he laughed in between the intervals of his chanting. With every word came a deeper, more forceful thrust; increasingly large amounts of warm blood spurt out of the lacerations.

                Eren's marred body lie useless and defenseless against the raven's slashes as he received the reoccurring blade to his vulnerable flesh. It repeatedly pierced him with a relentless intensity; the gelid steel of the blade convincing the boy’s nerves to believe his body was set on fire. But as the attacks continued, Eren's pain seemed to subside, or more accurately put, he was becoming numb once again.

                His pain was fading, as was the sound of his cries, the color in his skin and the life in his normally bright eyes. The oceanic orbs were dulling, obstructed by a cloudy fog glazing over its usual spark. Minutes turned to hours and hues turned to murky hazes of their original glory. The clear dimensions of the bedroom became fuzzy and inconceivable as his eyelids felt heavy. Everything merged together into a collage of mush; sounds, colors, shapes, and sensations no longer made any sense until... nothing. It all suddenly stopped at once, as if time froze. He felt out of place, yet strangely not.

                Eren's oddly calm breathing contrasted quite drastically against Levi's labored respiration. The sable haired male let out a wheezed exhale as his lover's blood trailed down his cheek and off his chin. His once clean clothes were now dirtied, stained by the brunette’s ruddiness of his trauma.

                The abused boy felt the butcher knife become extracted from his internal organs and Levi's nearly inhuman grip leave his flesh bound wrists. They throbbed from the excessive pressure, indents made by the raven's appendages. There was an ache from the blooming bruises he wanted to rub away, but couldn't find himself able to do so. Soon enough, that pain assuaged too. Silence hung over the duo; the sound of their breathing and a faint plip of dark liquid resonating in the chamber. Mustering every bit of strength he had left, the bloodied youth managed to croak out a single word.

".....why?"

                Suspense hung in the air's red mist as the raven allowed a few moments to pass before offering a reply.

"Because I wanted to."

                Just as the final word drifted out his lips and off his tongue, he gave the knifed boy one finishing blow to the heart, earning a weak cry from him.

"But you already knew that."

                The brunette’s mouth was contorted to that of a lingering, silent scream and he exhaled a soft puff before finally going limp; his head lolling to the side. His eyes now lackluster and lifeless, rolled back slightly, half of the iris covered by hooded lids. He did not move nor blink. The only things that continued their motion were the streaks of blood and fluids seeping out of his mouth, eyes and wounds. Levi sighed softly and removed the blade embedded in the boy’s chest, placing it to the side.

"Oh, Eren. You are so, so pretty."

 

\- - -

 

 


	2. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT has AWOKEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! the super violent fic that confused the fuck out of you guys is back!  
> hell yeah! Here's where things start to piece together and you'll understand why and HOW there are more chapters when Eren basically died.  
> You'll see.... muahaha!  
> Btw anything you may think to be OOC will be explained too.  
> hope you guys enjoy a bit of what's put out!  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

-

 

          A pitch black void of nothingness blanketed over every warm-colored element in the once illuminated chamber. It was gelid and barren, lacking the presence of anyone else but himself. He yelled into the vast darkness, but it was as if his voice held no sound. Then it started shaking.

          In the boy’s terror, he could feel the ground beneath him quake with a gradually increasing fervent. This only succeeded in eliciting a string of silent screams he wondered anyone could hear. Though just as his cries began, another noise mixed with his own.

          It was like a hushed whisper, eerie and ominous in the nightly room. The strange wisps of a disembodied voice suddenly became clearer, more direct.

“...en.”

         The voice was calling out to him and with each time it spoke, the floor would tremble even more animatedly.

“Eren. Eren! **EREN**!” It chanted, bellowing as shadowy limbs reached out to the young boy hungrily.

         He fought against them desperately, but alas it was fruitless. The owner-less appendages grabbed him person with a mighty grip, possessive and greedy. They proceeded to shake him with such ferocity, he felt his blood straining to match it’s pace.

         His surroundings became a mesh of cold hands, stiff blood and mantras that screamed his name relentlessly. The numbing sensation of dull bees and needles buzzed along his skin as disorienting pulses of coolness caused dizziness within his cranium.

          Just as he thought he couldn't withstand the overwhelming situation any longer, a bright, white flash blinded his oceanic eyes briefly before a blurry fogginess glazed his vision. Color slowly seeped into his perception once again and the brunette groaned, blinking the haziness away.

          As soon as the scenery focused, he was met with coiling wisps of gun-metal steel and frosty sapphire held within shimmering orbs. Sharp, thin brows furrowed above them, plainly displaying feelings of worriment and concern. They stood out dramatically with a smooth ivory as their background; bunched strands of ebony stylishly framing it all. Thin, pinkish lips parted to speak.

“Eren?"

          The reaction was instantaneous. As soon as Eren’s senses registered what was happening and who it was, his body shifted into auto-pilot. With a great surge of gathered strength, the raven was half kicked- half shoved away with Eren immediately moving himself into the corner of the room, pressing himself into the wall as much as he could.

        The other male stumbled, caught off guard, but quickly regained his balance. He recomposed himself on the edge of a nightstand, the force of impact nearly tipping over a  steaming cup of tea. The sable haired boy watched as Eren looked around frantically, eyes wild with fear. He cautiously approached the hyperventilating youth in attempts to comfort him, but rather than calm him, his nearing presence only caused the bright eyed boy to curl up and scream bloody murder.

“No! NO! DON’T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY!”

       The older male tried to take Eren’s hand, but it was swiftly swatted away, the brunette's eyes clamped shut as he sobbed.  

“No, please! Get away from me! Don’t hurt me, Levi, please! I’m begging you! I can’t! I can’t, I-”

        They boy’s shrill cries were abruptly cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him with the raven burying his head in the crook of Eren’s neck. The brunette fought and squirmed at Levi's touch, but the male would not relent. He continued to sob and occasionally dry heave in between his needy gasps and gulps of air.

       They inky haired boy withstood Eren’s cries in order to rub small, soothing circles on his back. The bright-eyed boy only wreathed and pounded on Levi with his tightly balled up fists as said male cooed gentle phrases and words of reassurance into the boy’s ear, using his other free hand to softly pet his tousled chestnut locks.

        Countless minutes passed, the same sequence rewinding and repeating, at times substituting a gesture or so here and there. However, slowly but surely, the tanned youth gradually ceased bawling until his actions were nothing more than mere sniveling and trembling.

        The bedchamber was now filled only with the soft tune of a lulling melody, occasionally disrupted by a weak hiccup. Eren’s breathing pattern regulated itself at a leisurely pace, giving him time to relax and soak in what was reality. Levi quietly sang his lullaby in a light, smooth tone until his boyfriend finally let out a long, shaky sigh. Silence settles itself in the atmosphere, a bit uneasy. Levi was the one to tentatively break it.

“...Eren?”

          The addressed boy sniffed loudly, wiping his face with his sleeves and mumbling.

“...I… I’m so sorry.. I’m so.. Levi.. I-I.. I just...”

       The older boy shook his head, pulling in his lover for a tight embrace.

“Shh. Don’t apologize. You’re alright, Eren. Everything’s fine.”

           Eren trembled, letting out quivering breaths as he whimpered. Levi only continued to comfort the boy until his whine eventually came to a halt. Eren slowly pulled away from Levi and rubbed at his eyes.

“Oh. Levi! Your shirt! I-I got it all messy! I’m sorry. I didn't mean to.” He said guiltily, attempting to rub off what had soiled the fabric.

         His panic slightly increased when he saw that rather than cleaning it, he was smudging, but Levi reacted before he could.

“No no, Eren. It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it.” He reassured gently, wiping away stray tears and placing a chaste, tender kiss to his forehead. “Okay?”

         Eren sniffed noisily and nodded begrudgingly.

“Okay.” He said quietly, almost a ghost of a whisper.

        Levi scrutinized Eren’s face before reluctantly pulling away from him. In one swift movement, he yanked his shirt off from above his head and tossed it into a bin of dirt laundry. He opened a drawer and picked out a clean shirt, putting it on. He moved quickly in order to place himself by Eren’s side as soon as possible.

       Meanwhile, the brunette simply stood there, taking in multiple breaths in order to put himself at ease.

‘ _It wasn't real.’_  He told himself. ‘ _None of it actually happened. It’s all in my head.’_

        He was feeling much better now that Levi had reassured him, but the terrifying experience had still left him with a twinge of doubt. He needed to reassure himself above all else.

        He looked down at his shirt and let out a sigh of relief as he saw that there was in fact no sign of his blood staining it after all. It really had been just a dream. More like a nightmare, but he wasn't too keen on remembering the specifics on why that was so. He subconsciously massaged his abdomen, the memory of his nightmare lingering and making his body feel tender all over.

        Levi carefully walked over to Eren, not wanting him to become startled once again from any fast or sudden movement, and cautiously placed a hand gently on the brunette’s shoulder. The boy blinked and looked at him, his eyes still full of exhaustion and recovering from his dreadful sensory overload.

“Hey, come on.” The raven began, almost whispering. “Let’s go have breakfast, hm? You’ll probably feel better after getting something nice in your system. I’ll make whatever you want, how does that sound?”

        The chestnut-haired boy nodded somewhat enthusiastically as he held himself. Levi stepped in front of him and opened the door, allowing his boyfriend to leave the chamber ahead of him. The raven then walked over to retrieve his cooling cup of tea on the furniture - though surprisingly, it was still very warm - and bent down to pick up a long, thin object left nearly forgotten just beside the nightstand on the floor before adjusting it on his person. He followed right after Eren and let the door to their room close behind him, the sound mildly echoing with a soft click. 

 

\- -

 

 

[...]

 

\- - -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil preview cuz ik you guys hate em' ;))  
> sort of a cliff hanger for now and you're either more confused or starting to put it together.  
> It'll be in vain anyway, once the rest of this chapter is updated >:))  
> -  
> Im sure you've noticed, but i love to add character descriptions in at anytime i can because it's fun. They can get kinda abstract too sometimes.  
> -  
> the summary for this chapter can mean more than one thing.  
> You should have a good grasp of this fic by the end of chapter 3. So don't' stress if you get too confused for now.  
> -  
> Levi likes to pamper Eren tho, he loves to do it. Eren is the BAE

**Author's Note:**

> \- :  
> ....yeah ....sooo....  
> this is really dark and fucked up i know.  
> now you know why this chapter is called "sleep".  
> (Ugh, the dialogue- bleh bleh- it was better in my head the 1st time)  
> uhh don't hate me.  
> It was somewhat flowery compared to my normal writing in the beginning so you wouldn't expect it.  
> sorry if i deceived you,but also not because that was done on purpose.  
> you're trapped now.  
> So im gonna sleep now.  
> Good night everyone.  
> AND Good night, EREN :))  
> [I swear i didn't kill anyone, i'm just fucked up and this is really detailed.]


End file.
